prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC09
Kendo Mistress, Yuuki! (剣道女優、勇気 Kendō joyū, yuuki) is the ninth episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It tells about Yuuki's life in Kendo club and features a new villain. Plot The kendo club's president is transferring and he asked a member to replace him. Yuuki volunteered and got some supporters. But its not easy when her friend is also volunteering. The current president told them to compete in a small game he made which ended up in a draw. The last one is a presentation on why should they be the next president. On the day of the presentations, a new enemy attacked and take the president as hostage. Yuuki want to save him, even when he will ended in a coma. Synopsis In the middle of lunch break, Yuuki's kendo club friends ran around the school to find Yuuki. They finally spot her on the canteen with her friends. One of her closest clubmate, Yoshida, ran to her with worry face. Yuuki asked him what's wrong and before he could explain, a group of boys came to the canteen. The popular and adored boys from second year. Kito and Shiro included. Miho is marveled that in short time Shiro already hanging out with that group. In the middle of students, especially girls, fawning over them. Another guy in cropped brown hair spotted Yuuki and greeted her. It's the kendo club leader, Matsuda-senpai. Yuuki stood and she greet him back. But her friend, Yoshida, asked him if "it" is true. Yuuki asked what and Matsuda said he's glad that Yoshida hasn't got the chance to tell her for he wanted to tell it himself. The canteen went quiet and all eyes are on them, just when the rest of the kendo club members came. Then, Matsuda said that he will be withdrawing from the club president title. Yuuki was shocked and asked why when he just selected. Even Kito and their friends are surprised. Then, Matsuda smiled and said that he's moving to Canada. His father's job is moved there and this is a big opportunity for him and he want the family to move together. Yoshida's friend asked then who will be the next president. Matsuda said that its up to them who they want to be elected. He only will be the one who approve it. He said they must have a candidate at least in 1 week for he left in 2 weeks. He said to leave it to them and he walked to his table. Yuuki who still in shock stood as she watched him leave. Yoshida asked what would they do and hesaid that Yuuki should be the president. Yuuki refused but her other friend support her as well. Right when Yuuki agreed, her senior which is also classmate of Matsuda, Akira, said that if she want that spot, she must compete with it. Yuuki said to bring it on. On the club after school, instead of practicing like they used to, Matsuda is deciding on who will the his best successor. First, he asked both Akira and Yuuki why are they worth of this position, especially Yuuki since she's a first year. Both stated their reasons and it seemed that both reasons satisfy him. Then, he smiled and said to gather in the school gym tomorrow saturday. Confused both agreed. After both went home, Matsuda asked the rest of the club members a favor. Yuuki ran to the student council office and apologized for being late for the meeting. They all said its okay since its not long for Matsuda's leaving. Kito asked Yuuki if Matsuda seemed okay, she answered she guess so. After the meeting, Yuuki went home and bumped into Matsuda. They walk home together. Usually when this happen, they chat about a lot of things. But this time, silence. Until suddenly, he asked Yuuki about how is student council and they began to talk about many things. Then, Yuuki asked if he's really moving. Matsude smiled sadly as he nods. Then they stopped at the intersection they differ path, Yuuki's about to say goodbye but Matsuda said that he got something to tell her. Yuuki stopped and asked him. But he said, he will tell it to her right before he left. He then says goodbye and left. The next day, the Gym is already become a place with several sports things and many students are there. Then, Matsuda declare the event as "Kendo Club President Competition". There are four obstacles. First is whack a mole game, second is kimono dressing, third is pop quiz while the last one is obstacle course. Yuuki scored as the winner in the two first game, but Akira chased her on the last two games. As it ended in a draw, Matsuda decided that the winner must present their ideas and what kind of president they want to be next saturday in front of the whole school. But then Kito said that he's leaving in sunday and he didn't want this to interrupt. But he insisted and Kito finally agreed. Meanwhile in the Demon Kingdom, Nox and some others are on a meeting in regards of previous failures. Ferio volunteered to go, but Nox told him to wait. But Malitia agreed for none of their allies has managed to catch one cure. Nox said that the Pretty Cures possessed the Thrylos fragment which makes them as powerful as they are. Sly said that somehow when the souls gathered, the fragments magically fell into their hands. Nox said it doesn't matter and he told them to let the cures collect it and take it when they got enough. The meeting is disbanded, leaving Nox and his guard, Ferrum walk out. Then he told to Ferrum to gather as many information he can about the cures. The next day, Yuuki and Akira changed and presented their ideas. Akira went first. After saying what he want to do, he ended it by saying that he know he isn't as good in leading as Matsuda and not as skilled as him and even he admit that Yuuki is also very good. He want to make people in the club closer with each other and support each other even when they must compete with each other. Hearing that, Yuuki who is still confused about what she want to say struck by his words. Suddenly, Ferrum appeared in the hall. He started to aim for the girls. Yuuki took the microphone and told everyone to evacuate. Yuuki stayed but Kito yelled for them to go out. Suddenly, Ferrum took Akira and ripped his soul. Akira screamed and he passed out, lifeless. Yuuki petrified and Ferrum locked the doors. Kito shocked and tried to open it for he know Yuuki and her friends are inside. Yuuki and the other transformed and fight it. Ferrum did nothing but observe their moves and attacks. Even when he was attacked. The girls fight the Daemonium while Yuuki tried to hit Ferrum. He only defend himself while observing and when he got enough data, the girls defeated the Daemonium. They were about to attack him, but he left and took the soul with him. He also managed to took the red fragment, but Yuuki kicked him and if fell on her hand. Ferrum wants to fight back, but he remembered Nox's word and left. They detransform as Kito opened the door followed by other students and teachers. Yuuki is hold Akira in her lap as Sora called ambulance. Some students followed it and the doctor statement is the same, coma like the other weird phenomenons. They asked what happen because Yuuki and her friends were inside. Confused, but Noir managed to answer. She said they a weird person attacked the school and on the escape, they all blacked out. Noir said she's the first one to awake and she wake the others, but the weird person in gone. The only one who doesn't get up it Akira. The doctor sighed and told that he has to be hospitalized due to the coma. But he is stable now, the only matter is his consciousness. Matsuda said to his family that Akira is a good student and kendo player and he will surely wake up. They went back to school and the school held a surprise party for Matsuda. Kito came and said that this is Akira's idea. It may feel wrong, but last night Akira texted him saying that no matter happens, this party must go on. Matsuda cried as the party begins. In the middle of the party, Yuuki stepped out for a breathe. She went to the bench near a small flowerbed and sat there. She was thinking of how could things be so cruel. Suddenly someone called her name. She turned and saw Matsuda. He asked her what is she doing. She stood and said that she's taking a breather for the night air is very soothing. Matsuda smiled as he agreed. Then he looked at Yuuki and said that he got something to said. He looked very serious. Then, he said to Yuuki that he liked her. Not as a clubmate or junior, but as a girl. Yuuki is surprised, but then she apologized for she never feel the same way as him. He respected him as a senior and club mate, but nothing more than that. Matsuda smiled, knowing that will be her answer. Yuuki asked then why did he tell it to her when he know. He wanted to get it off his chest and he hope that he and Yuuki will still be good friends, even in distance. Yuuki agreed. He also asked Yuuki's plan for he hasn't heard it. Instead, Yuuki told him to pick Akira as the president. He may be in a coma and she will replace him, but she want him to be the official president. Matsuda agreed as both shake hands for the last time. Then Matsuda is leaving by saying his last words and huging with his friends and teachers. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro Villains * Nox * Malitia * Ferio * Ferrum * Bliss * Sly * Fortia * Daemonium Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito * Ooga Matsuda * Yamada Akira * Hinata Yoshida Trivia * Ferrum made his first appearance. * Cure Ensis preformed Twirling Cut for the first time. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes